Enishi
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaLu. La historia transcurre en un instituto de bachillerato, en Magnolia. AU (alternative universe). OOC (out of character). Dos personas se encuentran por casualidad, pese a haber estado observándose durante años. Amistad, romance y secretos. En tercera persona.


**Por fin me puse _en serio_ y, aunque sea un relato corto, es lo primero que escribo este año (en cuanto a _fanfics_ se refiere). Tenía la idea, tenía el escenario… tan sólo me faltaba la iniciativa y la poca inspiración que me queda. Me encanta escribir; pero cuesta _horrores_ que salga hasta un _drabble._ _So sad_.**

 **Si quieres leer más fics de Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Love Hina, KareKano y Suzumiya Haruhi, pásate por mi blog ("natsu no nikki fanficker", sin las comillas, si buscas en Google). Más información en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Enishi** 「縁」 ( _vínculo_ )

Él era el típico empollón, callado y tranquilo. En el fondo, quería ser menos introvertido. _Sociable_.  
No tenía amistad con sus compañeros de clase -ni con personas fuera del instituto-, aunque solían pedirle ayuda con los deberes y los exámenes. _Conocidos_.

Ella era la chica guapa, buena en deportes. Inteligente y aplicada, además: se mantenía en el _top diez_ del instituto. Pero, su popularidad venía del físico; nadie se molestaba en conocerla mejor. Tenía amigas, sí: las típicas amistades _de pega_. _Superficiales_. Simplemente para mantener el _estatus_ social en la escuela.

 _Él tenía un secreto. Ella, también._

El chico, escritor en su _vida secundaria_ , había publicado un compendio de relatos cortos. Bastante conocido y leído entre la juventud de Magnolia. Utilizaba un seudónimo: Atsui N.

La chica, con el sueño de ser boxeadora, mantenía un _perfil bajo_ cuando iba a entrenar, de noche, a un gimnasio poco conocido de la ciudad. Quería ser reconocida como _el puño celestial_.

Estando en tercero, los exámenes de ingreso a las diferentes universidades, empezarían en unos meses. Tendrían que rendir al máximo, mientras seguían en su particular _carrera_ por alcanzar sus _metas_ ; sus verdaderas vocaciones.

Aquel día de noviembre, al atardecer, ella volvió al aula 3-1. Buscaba a cierto alumno, por petición de la tutora. Él se había quedado dormido unos minutos antes, intentando conectar algunas ideas para una nueva historia; apenas durmió la noche anterior.  
Entró de forma silenciosa, notando la presencia del chico. Se acercó al pupitre donde estaba dormido. Sin querer, observó las notas esparcidas por la mesa. Leyó. El estilo se le asemejó al de _cierto_ autor. Indagó. Y, entonces, _descubrió_.  
Se despertó de sopetón, alertado por su instinto. Notó la presencia de la chica; muy cerca. Sus ojos se _encontraron_ ; desde primero habían coincido algunas veces, pero no _tan próximos_. Su rodilla derecha golpeó una de las patas. La chica se sorprendió; luego, se preocupó por él, mientras recogía algunas hojas caídas. Desde aquella posición, el chico no pudo evitar una _mirada_.

Hubo un sonrojo; sin palabras. Ella se dio cuenta. Hubo rubor; se puso de pie al momento.

\- Sé que los chicos tienden a ser unos mirones.- comentó ella, de espaldas.- Creí que serías diferente al resto.- espetó, dejando el recado en un trozo de papel. Se marchó.

El chico se quedó sin aliento. No quiso dar una mala impresión, pero el nerviosismo lo traicionó. La punzada que había sentido en otras ocasiones, al mirarla desde la distancia, se agudizó: _algo_ extraño laceraba su interior. Quería hablar con ella. _Conocerla_. La idea se le clavó en la mente como una astilla; se armaría de valor al día siguiente, dejándole una carta breve en la taquilla. Esa noche pudo acabar el relato empezado. _Su musa volvió_. _La inspiración llegó_.

Sonrió, después de tanto tiempo. Dio el paso aquella mañana, esperando que sus palabras resultaran eficaces. Nunca deseó tanto que, algo escrito por él, tuviera efecto. En la misiva, le pedía a la chica que se reuniese con él después de la jornada escolar. Antes de empezar la primera clase, ella pasó a su lado; dejó su respuesta. Sonreía.

Se vieron en el patio trasero, en el rincón donde él solía leer. La rubia permitió que el pelirrosa se explicara. Ella sabía que, el día anterior, había actuado _en caliente_. Por eso, cuando Natsu terminó, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lucy pidió disculpas y le susurró:

\- Conozco tu _secreto_. Lo justo es que te cuente el _mío_.

La _ferviente_ atracción aumentó: querían conocerse más y mejor. A partir de aquel día, almorzaron en aquel lugar. La _soledad_ y la _falsedad_ desaparecieron, cambiando su realidad sustancialmente. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzaron una relación que duraría décadas. Y ésta provocó que, sus sueños -los que una vez fueron _secretos_ insondables-, se cumpliesen. Gracias al apoyo mutuo, uno de los pilares de su cariñoso vínculo.

 _Soñé que eras real. Y, cuando supe que lo eras, te convertiste en sueño. Uno del que no quise despertar._

 **Recuerda visitar mi blog, si quieres leer más fics. Puedes pasar por mi perfil para más información.**


End file.
